


The Canary Prince

by Chocola



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocola/pseuds/Chocola





	The Canary Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metallic_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallic_Sweet/gifts).



  
There was once a boy who loved to read.  
He was locked in a tower by his cruel stepmother.  
One day, he received a mysterious book from the caretaker of the tower.  
Upon opening the book, a small canary landed on his windowsill.   
And while he flipped through the pages, a handsome prince appeared before him.  
Startled, he closed the book, but the prince did not disappear.  
The prince explained that he was the one who had sent that book to him and that he had been admiring the boy all this time.  
Still in disbelief, the boy sits on his windowsill, and ignores what he thinks is his imagination at work.

_To Rachel, Happy Holidays! :)_


End file.
